Route 1 (New York City Subway)
::For the former services, see BMT 1. The 1 Broadway – Seventh Avenue Local is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored red on station signs and the NYC Subway map because it represents service provided on the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line, which it follows for its entire route. For more information on the line, including history, see that article. Trains of the service run 24 hours per day, seven days per week. Service history The original line that opened on October 27, 1904 from 145th Street to City Hall, via Broadway, 42nd Street, Park Avenue South, and Lafayette Street. There was express service, which used switches at 96th Street, as well as local service. On November 1, 1904, the line was extended to 157th Street. On January 16, 1905, Fulton Street opened. On June 12, 1905, Wall Street opened, followed by Bowling Green and South Ferry loop the next month. On March 12, 1906, the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line is extended to 215th Street; followed by 225th Street on January 14, 1907, and finally, to 242nd Street on August 8, 1908. On April 15, 1919, the Clark Street Tunnel to Borough Hall, is completed. West Side trains no longer crossed Manhattan on the 42nd Street segment, which became the IRT 42nd Street Shuttle. In December, trains began operating to Atlantic Avenue, Brooklyn. On August 23, 1920, trains began alternating between Flatbush Avenue and Utica Avenue. Three months later, the line is extended to Junius Street. Shuttle service began between that station and Utica Avenue. On January 3, 1921, non-rush service terminates at Atlantic Avenue. Shuttle service began operating from Borough Hall to Flatbush Avenue and Pennsylvania Avenue, but this ended a month later. A year later, the entire IRT Eastern Parkway Line is completed. Single track shuttles operated between Pennsylvania Avenue and New Lots Avenue. Beginning on April 9, 1923, express service ran from 242nd Street to Pennsylvania Avenue and from 215th Street to Flatbush Avenue. On October 31, 1924, service ran to New Lots Avenue. Beginning on December 1, 1924, rush hour trains alternated to Utica Avenue and Flatbush Avenue. Over the decades, the route switched back and forth between Utica Avenue, New Lots Avenue and Flatbush Avenue at different times, (from 1934–37, trains separated at Brooklyn Museum, with one half going to Flatbush Avenue, and the other to New Lots Avenue) until February 6, 1959, when all trains were locals to South Ferry only. After September 11, 2001, trains had to be rerouted since the IRT Broadway-Seventh Avenue Line ran directly under the and was heavily damaged in the collapse of the South Tower. It ran only between 242nd Street and 14th Street, running local north of and express south of 96th Street; the [[9 (New York City Subway service)|'9']] and skip-stop service were suspended at this time. On September 19, after a few switching delays at 96th Street, service was changed. trains made all local stops from 242nd Street to New Lots Avenue via the Clark Street Tunnel and IRT Eastern Parkway Line, to replace service, which terminated at 14th Street. On September 15, 2002, trains returned to South Ferry and the skip-stop service was restored. Skip-stop service The /'9' service was introduced on August 26, 1989 to meet demands for more frequent service. At first, almost every station between 242nd Street–Van Cortlandt Park in and 137th Street–City College in was skipped. However, as time passed, many skipped stations became more utilized and were no longer skipped. Popularity and use rose to where the skip-stop service saved little or no time at all. By 1995, trains only skipped three stops while 9 trains only skipped four. In early 2005, it was announced that the skip-stop service would be discontinued due to low ridership, and the 9 train made its final run on May 27. 1 trains then started to make all stops at all times. During skip-stop service, the following stations were assigned to the only: * 238th Street * 215th Street * Dyckman Street * 157th Street and the following stations to the 9 only: * 225th Street–Marble Hill * 207th Street * 145th Street Route Route 1 service uses the following lines with the same service pattern at all times. External links *MTA NYC Transit - 1 Broadway-Seventh Avenue Local * }} *MTA NYC Transit - 9 Broadway-Seventh Avenue Local (on the Internet Archive) References *Line By Line History